Kingdom Turks
by fyrefox13
Summary: OneShot. The heartless invasion has the Turks on the run. When momentary safe haven is lost, Reno tries to get the others out, but at what cost? Some language, violence, and very very slightly implied shounen-ai pairing. RufusxReno


**Author notes:** This is a work of pure fan-written Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts crossover fiction. It was written between the American release of KH: 358/2 Days and the Japanese release of KH: Birth By Sleep but has nothing to do with any of the main story lines from any of the games, except the heartless invasion. (le gasp) This does not imply any character connections to any of the other characters of Kingdom Hearts, good or evil, or Organization XIII members. Initially I was going to continue this, but what I had written is no longer plausible with the new cannon introduced by KH: BbS, so now this is all there is, or ever will be.

**Warning:** There is a bit of course language (it's Reno), implied character (death) becoming a heartless, and since I'm a Fujoshi, I couldn't resist a bit of an implied emotion between Rufus and Reno.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts they are the property of Square Enix, and Square Enix jointly with Disney respectively. I only wrote this work of fiction for my own, and my fellow fan's amusement.

* * *

"Shit!" He spat as he glanced out the window at the gathering darkness, before breaking into a run.

"Looks like they found us Rude..." The redhead shouted as he burst into the previously silent room occupied by four people. The three occupants dressed in black suits turned to eye him in shock as what he said sunk in. One was a tall stocky man with a shaved head, a goatee, and dark shades covering his eyes. The second a somewhat petite woman with blond hair trimmed neatly no longer than to hang at her chin. The third was a tall slender man from Wutai, with his long black hair that hung down his back neatly smoothed away from his face. The fourth in the room, a blond man clad in solemn white, remained still, a small shadow of a smile almost playing across his lips.

"How did they find us here? I thought we were the only ones here! There's nothing around for miles and miles!" Blurted out the young blond woman clad in the same black suit as the others, who were now in motion to make a hasty escape.

"Dunno, don' care Elena, jus' get yer butt in gear and help us get outta here!" The redhead hastily responded as he grabbed a few necessary items. Glancing around he noticed the young blond man in white was still seated, unmoving from where he had been when the redhead had burst in. "Rufus! Sir! We have to get you to the chopper!"

With what seemed like a sigh, the man in white slowly stood up, and allowed himself to be led out of the room and down the hall, surrounded by his four protectors, Elena in front, flanked by the two tall men, and the shorter redhead bringing up the rear.

"Reno, where were they?" The large man with the shaved head asked as they ushered Rufus towards safety.

"To the south, but ya know how those things are, they're prob'ly all over the place by now." The redhead replied from the back of the pack.

"Which kind were they?" The raven-haired man asked flatly, turning his head slightly to regard Reno in his peripheral vision.

"The black twitchy ones, both sizes. And Tseng, whatever happens, keep 'em moving!" Reno warned as they approached the exit that led to the waiting chopper. The slender man with black hair nodded in agreement, despite his suspicions about what Reno had meant. A moment later they were through the door, and hurrying across the landing pad towards the helicopter, refusing to look at the shadows rising from the ground. With two running steps Reno made up the distance between his position and Rude's, and put a hand on the large bald man's shoulder.

"Rude, go start 'er up! I'll hold 'em off." Without waiting for acknowledgment, Reno gripped his electromagnetic rod, and kicked it out to it's full length as he whipped around to make contact with a small shadow with gleaming yellow eyes. The thing was knocked back into the mass of writhing blackness. "Bolt!" He shouted and right on cue a large bolt of electricity struck the center of the darkness. A few of the shadows were destroyed, releasing hearts, but the black surged, and the ones destroyed were replaced by more. He nearly didn't see it, but one small shadow separated from the mass, flatly scurrying across the ground towards the others, and he shouted a warning.

"Tseng! Behind you!" A gunshot rang out, and Reno turned enough to see the heart, and beyond, Rufus standing in his immaculate white, shotgun raised, as Tseng whipped around. "Get in the chopper!" Reno shouted at them as he turned back to the shadows, nearly screaming, "Fire3!" as the darkness closed on him. The flames spread out, engulfing a number of them, and Reno began to retreat as he heard the engines of the chopper start up, and the 'Whoosh' of the blades slicing through the air.

"Reno! Reno hurry up!" Elena called out, wishing the redhead would move faster, but he didn't dare turn his back to the darkness. Despite having wiped out a number of the shadows, they advanced faster than before, refilling the hole he had created, and coming much closer to him than before. The darkness spread, flanking him to the left and right, threatening to close off his escape. He turned to run as the shadowy creatures began to leap at him. Swinging his electromagnetic rod to fend them off, he began running towards the chopper, which was now beginning to lift off the ground.

"Fir-" He started to cast, but was cut short as he was hit from behind, and knocked flat by one of the larger, sleeker shadows. Before he could scramble back to his feet the thing was on top of him, he tried to turn around to give it a shock with his rod, but before he could manage, another gunshot split the air. The weight was gone from his back, and as he quickly climbed to his feet he looked up to see Rufus hanging out the door of the chopper with his shotgun, Tseng behind him, hanging on to his arm to keep him inside.

"Reno, get in here now or you're fired!" Rufus commanded, shouting over the whine of the jet engine, and the roar of the wind caused by the blades. Reno had never disobeyed an order before, and he wasn't about to start. Ignoring the closing darkness he sprinted towards the chopper, jumping at the last second to grab the runner that was already above his head. A wave of panic swept over him as something grabbed onto his legs, he tried to kick free of the shadows he knew were clinging to him, but there were more than one.

"Rude, go higher!" Tseng shouted as the clawed hands began to climb Reno's legs, and the weight grew with each shadow that managed to take hold, there was no way he could hold on long enough for Rufus to shoot them all.

"Just get 'im outta here! The President's all that matters!" Reno shouted to Tseng, not looking the blond man in the eyes as he made his choice. As the shadow climbing up his back picked up speed to jump, Reno let go of the runner, plummeting to the ground, and taking the threat with him. The fall was not all that high, but Reno still landed hard on his back, much to his dismay, right in the middle of the writhing darkness.

"Reno! NO!" Was that Rufus screaming? Struggling to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him by his landing, he zapped a few of the shadows with the electric current that ran through his rod. However, it did no good as the throng closed in, blocking out even the light from the sun, and all he could see in the black was the multitude of empty, gleaming yellow eyes. Shutting his own eyes to block it out, he continued to swing his rod at the shadows, but it was becoming useless, they were on top of him, weighing him down.

"We have to help him!" Was that Rufus again? No, it couldn't have been the stern President of ShinRa, dressed in that reserved white suit. It wasn't possible, it must have been his imagination. There was a weight in his chest, and the blackness around him went silent, and he felt no more.

* * *

**Author note:** Thank you for reading this work of fan-fiction. Hope you enjoyed reading it, I had fun writing it. Take it to mean whatever you want, but it was largely inspired by the Reno is Axel theory, and one anti-theorist's questioning of how Reno could possibly end up a heartless without the rest of the Turks (because Turks stick together, yo.) Anyways, with that said, I'm not implying the Reno is Axel theory, which is mostly bust after the release of KH: Birth By Sleep. I just wanted to see if I could write this scenario based on that.


End file.
